warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bragi Axebiter
Bragi Axebitter was a Dwarf Warrior who became a Slayer after the death of his family during the Great War Against Chaos. He fought in the Siege of Kislev, the final battle of the war, and afterward traveled south to Nuln with Magnus the Pious, looking for a worthy death. History Bragi was born and raised along his Clan in Karaz-a-Karak, the capital of the Karaz Ankor. Growing up he dutifully listened to stories of his Ancestors, longing for the day that he himself may win glory and fame to restore the name of his much-diminished Clan. So big was Bragi's wish for glory that when High King Alrikkson called for warriors to march north to aid Kislev during the Great War Against Chaos, Bragi was first to pledge his service. Bragi, along his father and brothers, joined Alrikkson's Throng and reached the City of Kislev before the Ruinous Forces did. The combined Kislevite-Dawi host found themselves under siege by the army of Asavar Kul, the Everchosen of Chaos. Trapped inside the city, Bragi and his kin found themselves in the thick of the fight when Kul's forces assaulted the city. When the first assault reached the gates, it was the Dawrfs led a counterattack that drove the enemy back and saved the day. Bragi's fearlessness earned him the name Axebitter, and the Kislevites hailed him as a hero. Bragi and his kin fought bravely each time the forces of Chaos attacked the walls, with Axebitter's craving of glory only growing as his wish was fulfilled. But soon it would prove to be the undoing of his wish to see that glory reflected on his clan. Eventually, the besieged force received aid from the Empire of Man, as an Imperial host arrived to relieve the Siege of Kislev. With the Imperial army and the Chaos horde clashing outside the walls, the fame-seeking Bragi lead three hundred of his fellow Dwarfs on a push out of the city to join the Imperial host directly. But while brave, this proved to be a foolish dead. The Chaos host was so vast that it managed to drive the Dawi back despite fighting on two fronts. Axebitter survived this disastrous action, but half of the three hundred Dwarfs were slain, his father and brothers amongst them. Bragi, wretched with guilt over the fate that befell to his kin, swore oaths of vengeance against the Dark Powers and took the Slayer Oath while still trapped at Kislev. Eventually Magnus the Pious arrived with the cavalry part of the Imperial host and charged the Ruinous army, beginning the final phase of the battle. The combined Kislevite-Dawi garrison decided to join the final fight. When the gates of the city opened, Bragi Axebitter made a b-line for Asazar Kul, intending on facing him on single combat. He carved a bloody path amongst the foul army, only to find Asavar just in time to witness the Everchosen die to Magnus and his knights. After the battle, Axebitter accepted Magnus' offer to join his retinue south at Nuln. He felt Magnus owed him for denying him his vengeance and, with many of Kul's champions still alive, he saw joining the savior of the Empire an opportunity to fulfill his oaths of vengeance by fighting the pawns of Chaos and his Salyer Oath by hopefully getting a worthy death... Source * : Warhammer: Chaosbane Category:Dwarf Characters Category:B Category:A Category:Slayer Cult Category:Karaz-a-Karak